


Love in War

by thebiqueenxx



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's basically just angst whoops, obi-wan keeps pulling self-sacrificial shit and Cody does not want that, oh also its mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiqueenxx/pseuds/thebiqueenxx
Summary: Obi-Wan is injured on a mission, and Cody tries to get him to see that always pulling self-sacrificing plays isn't the way to go.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Love in War

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all I hope you enjoy this brief stop on the angst train!

“You can’t keep doing this.”

Obi-Wan groans as he slowly opens his eyes and turns to face Cody, who looks like he has been sitting in that uncomfortable medbay chair for a few days, at least. 

“Doing what?” Obi-Wan says, scratchily. Cody sighs and gets up to help give Obi-Wan some water through a straw.

“You’re really going to make me spell it out for you? Obi, you _cannot_ keep pulling this self-sacrificial shit on me, on us.” Cody says, almost desperately. 

Obi-Wan sighs. “My dear, it was a calculated risk, the mission went just fine, and I’m here and I’m alright,” he replies smoothly, while slowly maneuvering into a sitting position with a wince. 

“But you almost weren’t!” Cody exclaims, tears unshed in his eyes. “Do you have any idea what would happen if we had actually lost you? Think of Anakin, of Ahsoka, of Boil, Waxer, Crys, Wooley, think of _me_. What would we do without you?” Cody says as tears start to run down his face. He stares at Obi as tears start to form in his beloved’s eyes too. 

“Cody…” he croaks out as he gingerly opens his arms, mindful of the bandages across his chest and left shoulder. “Come here, darling.” Cody carefully wraps himself around Obi-Wan and fully starts to cry. Obi-Wan wraps his arms as tightly as he can around Cody as tears start to escape and roll down his cheeks.

“I thought we lost you, for real this time.” Cody whispers shakily, with his face pressed against Obi-Wan’s right shoulder. “The medics weren’t sure if you would make it, and I couldn’t do anything about it!” The tears come harder now. “Seriously, don’t ever make me watch you do that again. We can’t lose you, _I_ can’t lose you.”

Obi-Wan pulls away to hold Cody’s face in his hands and wipe away tears, as his own continue to flow. “Darling, I cannot make promises like that. No-- let me finish,” he says as Cody moves to interrupt, “I cannot make promises like that because my duty is to preserving the peace and to preserving as many of your lives as I can. I do what I do because if you or any of your brothers tried to pull the same stunts, you would surely die! Cody, there has been _so much_ death. If I can do anything to slow the rate of it, you know I will. I love you, and will always try to come back to you, but I also must do what I must to ensure you, your brothers, the Jedi, and the Republic survive.”

Cody’s hands grasp Obi’s and pull them down so their hands are together in Cody’s lap. “But what happens if you die? What happens to me? You say you do these things to ensure our survival, but that isn’t guaranteed! We may not survive this war without you; if you die, I may get reassigned, I may get demoted, our battalion may be split up, gods, I may even get sent back to Kamino. No, don’t make that face, it’s a possibility!” Cody says exasperatedly. “Okay, it’s a small possibility, but still. I know you’re gonna keep pulling this shit, but please _be careful_ and _communicate_ with me about your plans. I can’t have you throwing yourself at explosions in every battle now can I?” Cody says with a small, breathless laugh. “Let’s throw ourselves at them together from now on, yeah?” He says as he grasps Obi-Wan’s hands tightly. 

Obi-Wan nods as he smiles and as tears continue to stain his cheeks. “Ok, I promise I will tell you, if it’s not a split-second decision, then we can throw ourselves at the enemy together.”

“You and me, always.” Cody says as grasps Obi-Wan’s neck and pulls Obi’s head towards his own for a keldabe kiss. 

“Always.” 

“I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“As I love you, dear Cody.” Cody tilts Obi-Wan’s chin up to give him a passionate kiss. 

They would get through this war together, or they would die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, you can find me on Tumblr @thebiqueenxx! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
